Talyxians
Talyxians (タリクシアン Tarikushian), also known as Talyxias (タリクシア Tarikushia) are two different races appearing in both the Old and New Age canons of Vilous. Talyxians are mostly known under their New Age canon appearance. 'New Age' The Talyxians are native species of Tal. They have two especially famous classifications: *The "Talyxian-rooters(タリクシアン・ルーター Tarikushian-rûtâ)" also called "T-rooters" or "Rooters" for short. *The "Talyxian-stalkers(タリクシアン・ストーカー Tarikushian-sutôkâ)" also called "T-stalkers" or "Stalkers" for short. The term "Talyxian" alone will specifically refer to Stalkers. However, not only this. There are a lot of the creature which gains name of "Talyxian" in Tal. In details, Talyxian-Stalkers can only be found during the New Age canon, and most Talyxians living during this period of time are Talyxian-Stalkers. Talyxians are often taken for mechanical beings and are best described as a cyborg-like specie, organic creatures with machine-like components. Though, they are absolutely not mechas or robots and it is important to specify that Talyxian creatures(excepting Talyxian-rooters) are able to mate and have offspring. Talyxian-Rooters Talyxian Rooters have a mecha-like, humanoid body. They've shown the development of extremely advanced technology and have acquired an extended knowledge in every field. All of them are great scientists and as a result, they wear a title and are referred to as “Dr.” - Doctors. Rooters do not have any genitalia but all of them are technically considered male since they have "genetical datas" that can be identified as sperm cells. Yet, they still cannot have sexual intercourse and thus will transplant their sperm to male Talyxian-stalkers through a simple surgery. Ther are hence very few due to the nature of Talyxian reproduction, and therefore are regarded as important, even having a higher social status than most on Tal. They migrated to Tal long ago and claimed it as theirs, converting the once lifeless, barren planet into one which supports a complex ecosystem and intelligent life. Rooters don't eat, they instead rely on a massive bank of energy that they have stored in since birth. Their athletic capabilities degenerated over time and so did their metabolic rate that has significantly dropped. Talyxian-Rooters naturally govern over Stalkers. They oversee and take care of the Stalker population and their society, including everything tied to justice or when it comes to judging criminal Stalkers, and can sometimes give considerably harsh judgement. Furthermore, in the event of a Stalker overpopulation, Rooters can and will perform castration to prevent fertility on the Stalker population, and may even go euthanize Stalkers in extreme cases. Aside from this, they tend not to interfere with the business of the Eltus races such as Sergals and Nevreans even though they are heavily involved with their development. They instead prefer to watch them from afar, and observe how they evolve and grow over time. But some Rooters live in the Eltus city and working there. In that case, they often belong to a researcher and a doctor. 'Talyxian-Stalkers' Talyxian-Stalkers are a feral species. They are quadrupedal and share many of the aesthetic features of a Rooter, specifically the mecha-like head and various details on their bodies. Despite their high intelligence, they have very low interest in higher intellectual pursuits, instead preferring to spend their time hunting, eating, mating or sleeping. Urban Stalkers can talk some, completely wild Stalkers can't talk in most cases. Regarding their diet, the best nutriment for Stalkers is fresh raw meat. They are omnivorous, but they prefers meat more than vegetables. Stalkers who live in more urban areas often have difficulties in finding raw meat, and instead only have access to processed or cooked foods. That's why the quality of an urban Stalker's fur is rather poor compared to their rural counterparts. The mecha-like parts of their body are composed of fur that has been compressed and has hardened which results in their body being incredibly robust. They are also extremely fertile and their flesh, tongue, mouth and genitals are gray, as well as their blood. They have a slim head to reduce birth pains on their mother when they are born. Talyxian-stalker's testicles are housed within their body, just like reptiles, fishes and Nevreans. All of them have an incredibly tiny hole of around 1 millimeter located on their cranial region. It goes unnoticed by most and is something that can be considered their "weak spot": If somehow an object the size of a needle is pricked into that hole, the individual will immediately die. Talyxian-Rooters are the only ones who do know the exact position of the hole, as well as how to perform euthanization with it. When T-Stalkers conceive, they will carry two embryos, one male and one female. Soon, however, the male embryo will merge with the female one, causing the child to be born as hermaphrodite. Should this not happen, what would have been the newborn Stalker's male genitals will instead result in the birth of a Talyxian-Rooter. These extremely rare cases of the embryos failing to merge causes two offspring to be born: A Talyxian-Rooter and a female Stalker. The probability of a Stalker becoming pregnant with a Rooter after mating is of ~3%, but this increases to ~12% if one of the parents used a Rooter's sperm. Normal Talyxian-stalkers children are able to choose what set of genitalia they have and will keep when hitting puberty. Adult Stalkers have hence a variety of genders, ranging from standard males or females to those who are still hermaphrodites or became intersexed. It is worth noting that most of them seem to have a strong finicky, biased way of thinking and sexual deviances for unknown reasons, often showing sadistic or masochistic behavior. 'Other Talyxian creatures' There are a lot of creatures that belong to Talyxian in Tal. 'Talyxians-associater' The "Talyxians-associater(タリクシアン・アソシエーター Tarikushian-asoshiétâ)" also called "T-associater" or "Associater" for short. Talyxians-associaters are a feral species. They correspond to canine in the Earth. They hardly have a difference of the appearance of each unlike a Talyxian-stalkers. They can't talk, but they have high intelligence. Wild Associaters are treated as a wolf by the Eltus race, and urban Associaters are treated as a dog. Northern sergals worship wild Associaters as "the incarnation of the forest". And Northern sergals consider them as "a rule". Therefore Northern sergals has ever lived life that followed their life and habits. However, Northern sergals sometimes catch them, and use their corpse for accessories. Especialy, The headdress which was made from the skull of them is honorable accessories for courtesy with a special meaning. This article is still under construction! 'Old Age' The Old Age Talyxians are a specie that bear traits of a both felines and humans, among other things. They were called the "Werefenle" (ワーフェンル wâfenru) or "Lynx race" (山猫族 yamaneko-zoku) too. They are carnivorous and in small numbers. They survived the Northern Sergal expansion by hiding in the forests. One of the most observable member of the race would be Zyn Crotzwell. Since the introduction of the New Age canon, this race has been rendered obsolete and left aside. Category:Races